


He Dared Me

by tris_tomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BoyxBoy, Bullies, Depressed Louis, Depression, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Insecure Louis, Louis/Harry - Freeform, M/M, Niall is Harry's friend, Rude - Freeform, Sad Louis, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, Unrequited Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, and harry, and louis, angsty, bully!Josh, bully!Liam, bully!zayn, highschool, larrystylinson, obviously, trigger warning, we like Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tris_tomlinson/pseuds/tris_tomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Louis Tomlinson. I'm 16 years old. I have a massive crush on Harry Styles, but he's 18. I have no friends. Harry is popular. I'm a nobody. He'd never like me...</p><p>-----------<br/>or: Louis is quiet and Harry is a popular. It started with a dare...</p><p> </p><p>pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease leave your thoughts in the comments. tell me what you like/dislike and anything you want me to possibly put in for the next chapter? thanks xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I walked into class as usual and sat in the back of the room. Nobody notices me there. Nobody notices me anyways. I'm invisible. 

There were still a few minutes before class began. I watched as Harry Styles himself walked into class. That's certainly not normal. He's two years above me, why is he in my class...? He looked around the class a few times and his eyes locked with mine. I couldn't bring myself to look away. I memorized his features; the deep green eyes, curly brown hair that was still showing hints of blue, the skin tight jeans, the white V-neck showing off the tattoos near his collarbones, everything. He smirked, and I realized I was staring at him. I blushed scarlet and looked away as fast as I could. 

He walked slowly over to me. My mind was racing. Why was he coming to me? He's never spoken to me before. What's going on? Why is he here? My heart was pounding so loud I was afraid he'd hear it. He stood right in front of my desk. He put his hands on it and leaned forwards to me. I leaned back a bit. He smirked again. Gosh, why does he do this to me? 

"E-erm.. Would you mind backing up j-just a bit?" I stuttered as he leaned even closer, invading my personal space.

"Whatever you say, Princess," he said mockingly as he backed up slightly. The look on his face changed instantly, as if he remembered something he'd forgotten. He took my notebook and wrote on a blank page. He looked back up at me.

"Call me, Princess," was all he said as he turned on his heel and left the room.

I looked at my notebook and turned it so I could see what he'd written. It was his number. I suddenly stopped breathing. Harry Styles gave me his number. There's no way this is real. No fucking way.

The teacher walked in just as Harry walked out. He glared at him as if Harry was some sort of criminal. A few minutes later, the bell rang signaling the start of class. Mr. Brinkley lectured us about something or other, but I wasn't paying attention. The only thing I could think of - wait, scratch that, the only person I could think of - was a tall boy with damn fine legs, green eyes, and curls. What is this boy doing to me...?

That class went by surprisingly fast. First period usually feels like forever, but that's also when I'm actually listening to the teacher. Today... eh, not so much. 

I'm usually good at containing my emotions and bottling them up until I get home, but today I couldn't keep the huge grin off my face. Which just so happened to make Josh want to kick the shit out of me a lot more.

I walked to second period when the bell rang, and I swear I saw Harry staring at me as I went. As I neared the room, someone shoved me into the lockers that ran along the wall. I bit back a groan. I looked up and saw Josh smirking. I then felt his knee hit my stomach, dangerously close to my lungs. I doubled over and fell to my knees. Josh's foot connected with my ribs harshly. I fell onto my side, ribs burning. He continued to kick me until the bell rang, and then he ran off to class. I felt like I could sleep then and there. I would have too, had it not been for the feeling of someone picking me up.

I whimpered at the pain in my side. 

"You're okay," a faint but familiar voice spoke. No.. There's no way...

I slowly looked in the direction of the voice, and all I saw was two deep green eyes staring back at me. That's when I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S CLICHE AND CHEESY I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS WHAT YOU'LL GET IF YOU KEEP READING CAUSE I'M NOT A GOOD WRITER


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and someone was staring at me. I hadn't opened my eyes just yet, but I felt I was being watched. Two voices were speaking lowly. One was my mum, the other was probably Harry. Oh shit... My mum found out... My mind was speeding with what I would tell her and how I would explain that this has been happening since I was 13. Then I remembered the pain in my side. I groaned quietly. Well, maybe not quietly enough because they heard it.

"Lou? Lou, are you alright?" my mum asked quietly.

I opened my eyes and winced at the light in the nurses office. I nodded slowly, not trusting my voice. I tried to sit up, and I felt two hands on my shoulders. Harry.

"Oh no you don't, Princess. You need to get some rest." I glared at him slightly, but he didn't back down.

"I'm fine, Harry. You can get off me now." My voice was barely above a whisper. I just wanted to go home and think about what the hell just happened today.

Harry shrugged and moved his hands, and I sat up hesitantly, wincing every now and again. He put his hand on my back to steady me. I glanced at him gratefully. Slowly, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up. I wobbled a bit, but Harry's arm that slinked around my waist kept me from falling. I leaned on him slightly, and he tightened his grip a bit. My mum took my hand.

"Lou, are you ready to go home?" she asked. "I'm parked right out front if you want to go before the bell rings."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I just want to sleep," I said, nodding along.

Harry and I followed my mum to the car. He opened my door for me and helped me in. He leaned down in front of me, and we locked eyes.

"Call me so I know you got home safely, okay, Princess?" he asked, almost pleaded. All I could do was nod. He leaned in and kissed my cheek and closed the door. I could feel my face getting hotter by the second.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Tomlinson. Drive safely," he said. It was muffled from my ears because of the doors. My mum must have said thank you or something because soon after she got into the car with me.

The drive home was fairly quiet. Just the music playing softly on the radio and me singing along almost inaudibly were the only sounds heard.

As soon as my mum put the car in park, I got out and grabbed my bag and went inside to my room. My room is technically the attic. I have my piano and guitar up there, along with my art supplies. It's like my mini recording studio with a hint of an art studio in it. There's a bunch of band posters on the walls. Mainly the ones that inspire me to sing more: My Chemical Romance, Green Day, The Beatles, Asking Alexandria, Blink 182, Oasis, Coldplay, Iron Maiden, Guns 'N' Roses, and the like. I have a wide taste in music. I walked to my bed and flopped onto it. I looked at my notebook and flipped to the page that had Harry's number on it.

I typed it into my phone quickly and sent him a text. (A/N: Louis is  **bold,** Harry is  _italics._ )

**it's Louis. just got home, dont feel good, i'll call you later.**

I got a reply almost instantly.

_Alright. Just wanted to know you're safe. Make sure you call me, Princess, you promised._

**yeah yeah later.**

_You'd better. I'll come over there ;)_

I ignored his reply and tried to get some sleep. How the hell did this happen? We don't talk one day, and the next, he's treating me like his best mate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's stupid I know I'm sorry, I'm trying lol it'll eventually get better I promise


	3. Chapter 3

I had issues sleeping. As usual. I put my headphones in and tried listening to music. I heard my mum talking to someone downstairs. Or maybe it was just the telly... I eventually passed out about thirty minutes later, still hearing talking.

I'm a light sleeper, so when the attic door creaked quietly open, I woke up. I kept my eyes closed though and pretended to sleep. I felt the edge of the bed dip as someone, maybe my mum, sat on it. I felt a hand push my bangs out of my face. It was larger than my mum's, so it's definitely not her. There's no way it's my dad; I haven't seen him in years. I don't have any friends, so who coul-no. Absolutely not. There's no fucking way.

The hand moved from my hair to rest on my cheek. I felt the cold metal of a ring. So it is him. I shivered when it touched my skin and tried to curl into a ball. I reached for my blanket, and he gently laid it over me.

"Princess, wake up," he commanded, softly. I grunted and rolled over in a way that said "Fuck no."

"C'mon, Princess. Wakey wakey. We have school." At that, I opened one eye and flipped him off. I pulled the covers over my head and ignored his quiet pleas for me to wake.

"Alright, you've forced me. This is your fault," he said as he threw the covers off of me. I yelped and curled up. He picked me up and put me in his lap. I squirmed but his grip was like iron.

"Let me go. Just wanna sleep," I told him.

"No, we have school."

"Don't care. They all hate me anyways. Fuck school."

"I don't hate you."

I groaned. "Sleep, Harry. Lemme sleep."

"Fine. Don't call me crying if something happens." He tossed me down onto the bed and stood up. I looked up at him, confused. He just walked out. Whatever. I don't need him.

I reached for my blankets only to see that they were no longer there. I curled up tighter and made a whining noise. I just let myself sit there and wonder what he meant.


	4. Not a chapter

**OKAY DISCLAIMER**

 

**I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY**

 

**AND I HAVE THE WEEK OFF SCHOOL THIS WEEK SO I'M GOING TO TRY TO WRITE TO MAKE UP FOR THIS**

 

**TBH I FORGOT ABOUT IT IM SO SORRY**

 

**I DIDNT REALIZE PEOPLE STILL READ THIS**

 

 

**THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME REMEMBER I HAVE TO FINISH**

 

**I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER STARTED-ISH**

 

**NOT SURE YET**

 

**I'M TRYING**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEDICATED TO pHEAP_The_dARK_Larrie WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON TO COMMENT ON MY LAST CHAPTER SO THANKS  
> ALSO DEDICATED TO @/Lashton_Cuddler ON WATTPAD FOR GIVING ME THE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY

Louis groaned quietly to himself after Harry left. He sat up and pulled his blankets back up to his chin before laying down again. He curled up under his blankets, quickly getting warm again instead of shivering. He couldn't help but fall back to sleep. He was just so warm and comfortable and he was just happy to be warm again. He barely felt the pain in his side from yesterday's incident with Josh. Louis was just lucky that his friend that usually pitched in, Liam, wasn't there, and neither was Liam's friend Zayn. They were worse than Josh.

He woke up almost an hour and a half later. He jerked awake after having a dream about something. He couldn't remember what it was about, only that it had something to do with the school. Louis suddenly remembered that he had to get going for school because he  was already late now. He sighed to himself and went off into his bathroom, bringing a clean shirt and jeans with him. He pulled off the jumper he'd slept in, wincing as he raised his arms too high to be comfortable. He looked in the mirror and grimaced at the black and blue bruises all over the left side of his rib cage. He sighed before going back to his room. He picked up a warm, thick jumper instead of a t-shirt. He tugged it on over his head, trying to keep his arms down so as not to cause himself any more pain. Louis then pulled off his sweatpants to put on his jeans.

He brushed his teeth and straightened his hair a little, trying to look at least a little decent in case Harry decided to come talk to him again. Louis still wondered what Harry could have meant earlier, when he said not to go crying to him. He shook his head to himself and stopped thinking about it. He slipped on his pair of black TOMs, grabbed his backpack, and put his phone into his pocket before walking to school and locking his front door behind himself.

When Louis got to school, he was almost three hours late. He missed his first three periods, including his class with Harry. He walked over to his locker and put his bag down before starting the complicated combination on his lock. He didn't see Zayn and Liam snickering to themselves quietly down the hall, nor did he see Harry watching both him and the other boys. He opened his locker, and right as he picked up a textbook to put into a bag, he was shoved from behind, his face hitting the door, which caused a scratch down his jaw. Louis looked up and went pale and tense.

Liam and Zayn were standing right behind him. Liam smirking, his hands still outstretched from pushing Louis before he lowered them to his sides. Zayn was behind him, laughing at the scratch on Louis' face, the skin around it turning bright red as he felt a bit of blood dribble down his face and onto his neck, though he didn't move to wipe it away. Liam snorted and gripped Louis' jaw harshly. He wiped off some of the blood with his sleeve, but his touch was so harsh and forceful that it made Louis flinch.

"Stay out of the way, faggot," Zayn said, smirking at Liam. Liam was watching Louis still, a devilish grin on his face.

"Watch your back, kid," Liam muttered harshly before shoving Louis back against the lockers again, causing a loud noise before he and Zayn walked away.

Louis sighed and gently touched his stinging face, wincing as he pulled his hand away and saw blood on his fingertips. He wiped his hand on his jeans, thankful they were black. He sighed and finished packing his bag before closing his locker, thankful it wasn't too bad from Liam and Zayn today. He turned to walk towards his classroom and found Harry standing there. He frowned at Harry when he noticed that he'd watched the whole ordeal.

"Thanks so much for your help," Louis seethed, growing angry with the taller boy.

"I told you, Princess," Harry said simply, shrugging a little bit.

"Yeah. You did. And watching them do that and _not_ helping is just you being a dick, so. Just fuck off and find someone else to bother. And quit it with the 'Princess' crap. Don't talk to me," Louis said, his voice filled with anger at Harry.

He turned and stalked off, slinging his bag over his shoulder and keeping a tight grip on it. He walked quickly, hoping Harry wouldn't follow him to his next class. But alas, he did. Harry caught up quickly, his long legs able to take larger steps.

"Look, I didn't mean to come off as an ass-" Harry began.

"Yeah, well, you did. Doesn't matter what you meant," Louis snapped.

"I told you to get up, and you said no. That was me teaching you a lesson. To not disobey."

"Who are you? My dad? God. You're being melodramatic. You're no better than they are for doing nothing," Louis answered.

Louis just shook his head and walked faster, almost running when Harry tried talking to him again. And.. Well, if Louis got seven texts in the span of ten minutes saying _"I'm sorry."_ , no one knows. Louis read the texts and ignored them, knowing he had his settings to show that he'd opened and read the messages, but he didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has any ideas pls tell me
> 
> im running low
> 
>  
> 
> im super srry
> 
> pls dont hate me
> 
> pls forgive me
> 
> i love u all my smol babs my lil babies


End file.
